U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,591 discloses a method of making disposable garments such as back opening, wraparound, and sleeved gowns. Such garments or gowns are especially suitable for use as patient gowns or as surgical gowns.
Generally, such gowns are constructed as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,591 wherein at least two separate panels are joined together to form a garment. More commonly, surgical gowns are constructed from a face panel and two side panels which include sleeves or to which separately formed sleeves are attached. The side panels are seamed to the face panel along their adjoining edges to construct the gown.
It would be desirable to provide a gown which can be constructed from a single garment blank such as a flat sheet of flexible textile material. It would be desirable to provide a flat sheet of textile material as a garment blank which could be converted to a three dimensional, sleeved garment and which could be formed into such a three dimensional, sleeved garment by joining edges of the garment blank together along only two seam lines.